Hasta el final…siempre juntos
by Cloud122
Summary: Kardia desaparece unos días de la vida de Dégel, el de acuario disfruta de la aparente tranquilidad que le rodea, entonces ¿por qué se siente desesperado? Meditando la última conversación que sostuvo con el de escorpio comprenderá el porqué de su angustia y la repentina desaparición de su compañero.


Yo molestando nuevamente con otro escrito, en esta ocasión me centro en un Kardia y Dégel mucho más jóvenes que de la serie actual, en esta caso justifico las personalidades de ambos, por lo mismo de su juventud en un Kardia menos orgulloso y un Dégel menos frío.

* * *

Terminó de leer el último párrafo de la historia, suspirando tranquilamente sintiéndose satisfecho de poder dedicarse de lleno a uno de los pasatiempos que más amaba. Se encontraba en la biblioteca de su templo, en su última misión había logrado conseguir nuevos libros y estuvo ansioso de regresar y sumergirse en las ideas plasmadas en esas hojas.

Dejó a un lado de la mesa aquel escrito, observando del otro lado el resto de sus libros preguntándose cuál sería el siguiente que leería, se sentía extraño, nuevamente la sensación de que algo le faltaba se hizo presente, y sabía cuál era la razón, desde hace dos días que había regresado de su misión y no había visto por ningún lado al guardián de escorpio, al inicio no le había tomado importancia, seguramente era una rabieta de Kardia al no haber ido con él a la misión, así que opto por dedicarse a su lectura y esperar a que su compañero llegase a su templo.

Lentamente abrió un nuevo libro en las primeras páginas comenzando a leerlo pero a los pocos minutos su mente se distrajo de lo que decía el texto y comenzó a especular en dónde estaría su compañero, si lo pensaba bien era extraño que Kardia no viniera a interrumpirlo durante esos días, ¿le habría pasado algo?, ¿estaría en cama? No, no podía ser eso, de ser así hace mucho que el patriarca le habría mandado llamar para curarlo.

Aunque su semblante no mostraba expresión alguna, en su interior comenzó a preocuparle la repentina desaparición del escorpio, sabía que no lograría reanudar su lectura a menos que se cerciorara de que estaba bien. Tranquilamente salió de su templo con rumbo a la octava casa.

Al llegar al templo de escorpio se sorprendió al no encontrar a su guardián, busco su presencia pero no se encontraba en el lugar ¿dónde estaría? ¿El coliseo? ¿O quizás cerca del bosque descansando? Vio sus pensamientos interrumpidos al sentir la presencia de otro caballero ingresar al lugar.

—Dégel, buenas tardes —saludó el guardián de Aries—, no esperaba encontrarte en el templo de escorpio.

—Buenas tardes —respondió tranquilamente— solo estaba buscando a Kardia

—Comprendo. —sonrió el ariano—. Lo vi en la mañana con Manigoldo.

—¿Con Manigoldo? —pregunto intranquilo, escorpio y cáncer juntos no era una buena señal.

— Sí —respondió— estaban en coliseo muy temprano, lo que resulto una sorpresa, supongo que deben traer algo entre manos, esos dos estando juntos son un peligro.

—Es lo más probable —suspiró, en definitiva no era buena señal que Kardia estuviera con Manigoldo pero no podía hacer nada por el momento si estaba con el canceriano podían estar en cualquier lugar, lo mejor sería regresar a su templo e intentarlo más tarde.

—¿irás a buscarlos? —Escuchó preguntar a su compañero—. Dudo que los encuentres, pueden estar en cualquier parte.

—No, creo que vendré a verlo más tarde

Ambos caballeros emprendieron el ascenso, al llegar al templo de acuario, Shion se despidió siguiendo su camino rumbo al templo del patriarca.

Dégel permaneció en las escaleras de la entrada de su templo, la noche había hecho su aparición inundando el cielo con las infinitas estrellas que formaban las diferentes constelaciones, dirigió su mirada a la constelación de escorpio ¿en dónde estaba Kardia?

Lo mejor sería buscarlo en la mañana, el resto de la noche se dedicaría a continuar con sus lecturas, aunque por dentro un sentimiento de impaciencia comenzaba a surgir, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo lejos de Kardia desde que se conocieron, no a menos que fuera por una misión pero incluso en ellas eran los dos. Además, escorpio era una persona que podía ser bastante infantil, siempre aparecía en cualquier momento, tratando de llamar su atención con sus quejas y actitudes. Y aunque no lo admitiría abiertamente Kardia siempre lograba tener su atención, siempre se salía con la suya.

A la mañana siguiente despertó temprano, los rayos del sol apenas comenzaban a iluminar el cielo, se dirigió en busca de Kardia, al llegar el templo notó que se encontraba nuevamente solo, no había señas de que su compañero hubiese regresado anoche, decidió ir a preguntarle directamente a Manigoldo, todo esto se había vuelto extraño ¿qué estaría tramando? Al llegar al templo de cáncer notó que su guardián tampoco se encontraba, impaciente se dirigió al coliseo pero al pasar por tauro su guardián le recibió con un saludo, al preguntarle si escorpio o cáncer habían pasado por ahí Aldebarán se limitó a responderle que había visto a cáncer saliendo del santuario, al parecer tenía una misión pero que no había visto a Kardia acompañarlo o pasar por el lugar.

—Kardia, ¿en dónde estás? —lanzó la pregunta al aire, se encontraba nuevamente en su templo, pasaba del medio día, había estado buscando toda la mañana sin encontrarlo por ninguna parte y no le ayudaba el hecho de que ninguno de los caballeros o reclutas lo hubieran visto, ni mucho menos que Manigoldo estuviera de misión y no hubiese podido preguntarle nada, parecía que la tierra se lo había tragado.

La cabeza le estaba comenzando a doler, la virtud del caballero de acuario era mantener la calma y serenidad en todo momento pero en esos instantes sentía todo menos que tranquilidad, la incertidumbre, el temor, y preocupación mantenían una batalla en su interior. Kardia era una persona bastante impredecible, nunca pensaba las cosas simplemente actuaba lo que en varias ocasiones le ha llevado a poner su vida en riesgo sin necesidad de ello, era por eso que siempre estaba al tanto de lo que hacía. Sabía que su relación con él había pasado los límites de la amistad hace mucho, era un sentimiento más fuerte el que lo unía al de escorpio. A pesar de que eran completamente opuestos, sus personalidades, su visiones, eran fuego y hielo pero, aun así había algo más que los unía, que sin importar sus diferencias no podían estar lejos, le pertenecían al otro, era por eso que su ausencia le afectaba, ¿debería ir con el patriarca?

El dolor comenzaba a aumentar, quizás debería recostarse un rato, debía meditar sus acciones a conciencia. Si cuando le dolor pasara aún no sabía nada de su compañero iría con el sumo pontífice.

Al poco rato de acostarse terminó durmiéndose presa del dolor y del cansancio. En su mente aun trataba de recordar algo que le permitiese entender la repentina desaparición del guardián del octavo templo, lentamente un recuerdo comenzó a aparecer, fue unos días antes de partir a su misión.

_Se encontraba en su habitación, revisaba con cuidado los documentos que el patriarca le había entregado para su misión, leía con suma atención cada una de las hojas que se encontraban en su escritorio, a un lado suyo se encontraba Kardia sentado en su cama con la espalda recargada en la pared observándolo en silencio, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos._

_Le parecía sorprendente que Kardia no emitiera ningún comentario o queja, cuando entró a la habitación estaba seguro que escucharía los reclamos del por qué no fue llamado para esa misión, que era injusto, y comenzaría a molestarle hasta hacer que dejara de leer y darle toda su atención. Pero extrañamente no había hecho ninguna de esas cosas, llegó y se sentó en la cama sin emitir ninguna palabra o sonido._

—_Dégel _—_escuchó por primera vez la voz de su compañero._

"_Ya se había tardado". Pensó en su interior._

—_¿Qué sucede?_

—_¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

_Giró su cabeza a donde se encontraba el peli azul, mirándole fijamente, Kardia seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, dejó las hojas en el escritorio y acomodó la silla de manera que quedara de frente al otro guardián, cruzó sus brazos y piernas._

—_¿Cuál es tu pregunta?_

_Kardia se tardó en hablar, parecía meditar lo que preguntaría, en ningún momento miraba al guardián de acuario, sus ojos miraban la palma de sus manos, intentaba armarse de valor y de paciencia a lo que se venía. Cerró sus puños mientras respiraba hondo, reteniendo el aire en sus pulmones dejándolo escapar lentamente._

—_Si yo... _—_comenzó a decir mirando por primera vez a los ojos al de acuario, éste no pudo evitar estremecerse al ver los ojos de su compañero, estaban opacos, reflejaba tristeza y algo más que le era difícil descifrar ¿arrepentimiento? No era la mirada del Kardia que conocía; orgullosa, burlona, decidida_—. _Si yo muriera, ¿tu estarías bien, verdad?_

_Abrió grandemente sus ojos, no esperaba ese tipo de preguntas. Por un momento se quedó paralizado ¿en qué estaba pensando? Por un momento dudó de la seriedad de la pregunta, quizá era una nueva forma de Kardia para molestarlo pero casi al instante desecho la idea ante la mirada de su compañero, estaba hablando enserio. _

—_¿Por qué preguntas esas cosas? _—_respondió intentando controlar su irritación, odiaba tocar el tema de la enfermedad del de escorpio._

_Nuevamente el silencio invadió la habitación, Kardia había bajado nuevamente la mirada al escuchar la respuesta de su compañero, de alguna forma había imaginado que no sería tan fácil hablar de ese tema._

—_Sé que te molesta el hablar del tema _—_argumentó—. Pero ambos sabemos que es una posibilidad bastante grande y si... si tuviera que marcharme, quiero asegurarme que tú continuarás con tu vida, como si nunca hubiera existido…_

—_No digas tonterías _—_le interrumpió, levantándose de la silla, dirigiéndose a la cama donde se encontraba, sentándose al lado de él_—. _Tú no irás a ningún lado, somos un equipo. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado. _

_El silencio nuevamente se apoderó del lugar, únicamente se escuchaba la respiración de ambos. Dégel tomó la mano de Kardia entrelazando sus dedos, mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero._

—_¿Por qué hiciste esa pregunta? —preguntó cerrando los ojos._

— _Curiosidad. _—_La respuesta de Kardia hizo que Dégel se alejara un poco para mirarlo, se miraron unos momentos siendo esta vez el escorpio quien se recostó en el hombro del peli verde—. ¿Alguna vez te has imaginado como sería tu vida sin mí?_

"¿Alguna vez te has imaginado como sería tu vida sin mí?", la pregunta comenzó a repetirse en su cabeza mientras el recuerdo comenzaba a desaparecer. Abrió los ojos de golpe, incorporándose en la cama, su respiración se encontraba agitada. Poco a poco trató de calmarla y recordar el lugar donde se encontraba, el cuarto estaba completamente oscuro ¿cuánto tiempo había dormido? Parecía ser bastante tarde, se quedó quieto esperando a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz.

Había olvidado aquella conservación, ¿tendría relación con su repentina desaparición? La pregunta seguía repitiéndose en su mente, necesitaba hablar con Kardia. Una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad salió presuroso de su templo deteniéndose a la mitad del camino entre su templo y el de capricornio.

—Kardia —murmuró sorprendido, después de tantos días de no verlo, estaba ahí frente a él, la única persona que rompía las barreras de su tranquilidad.

—Hola, Dégel. —saludó apenado el peli azul.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, sintió que unos brazos le apresaban el cuello, intentó mantener el equilibrio al sentir el cuerpo del otro. Eso era una sorpresa, Dégel lo abrazaba fuertemente, no supo cómo reaccionar ante la acción del peli verde.

Dégel lo abrazaba con fuerza, sintió un pequeño alivio al ver que se encontraba bien, pero aún tenía que saber el porqué de sus acciones, necesitan hablar.

—¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Por qué desapareciste de repente? —preguntó deshaciendo el abrazo pero sujetándolo de la muñeca—. Tenemos que hablar.

El escorpio suspiró con pesadez, dedicándole una mirada que reflejaba una disculpa, asintiendo mientras ingresaban a las habitaciones privadas de la casa de acuario. Una vez dentro de la habitación, Dégel le soltó mientras cerraba la puerta y se colocaba frente a ella enviando el mensaje de que no lo dejaría ir hasta escuchar una respuesta satisfactoria.

—Lamento si te preocupe —habló el guardián de escorpio.

—¿Dónde estuviste? —preguntó mirándole—. Estuve buscándote.

—Lo sé —respondió mientras sonreía con tristeza—. Pero necesitaba comprobar mi teoría, no podía dejar que me vieras.

—Explícate, por favor.

Kardia se sentó en la cama, haciendo un gesto para que Dégel lo imitara. Ambos se recostaron en la cama sin decir palabra.

—¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos antes de que te fueras a tu misión? —inició a explicar, Dégel asintió con la cabeza—. Te pregunté que si imaginabas como sería tu vida si yo no estuviera... Pues, en tu ausencia estuve hablando con Manigoldo y llegamos a la conclusión que la única forma de conocer tu reacción sería que desapareciera unos días, así que el cangrejo me ayudó. Me escondí en su templo y para poder ver tu comportamiento activo su técnica para separar mi alma de mi cuerpo y moverme por todo el santuario sin ningún problema, se supone que serían tres días, pero el muy imbécil se fue ayer a una misión y olvido regresarme a mi cuerpo —rió mientras se rascaba la cabeza—. Regresó hoy, es por eso que vine a verte. Intente llamarte, pero no lograbas escucharme, en verdad lo siento.

"_Manigoldo."_ Pensó molesto, tendría que vigilar más a esos dos.

—Así que, confabulaste tu plan con ayuda de Manigoldo.

—El idiota no tenía nada mejor que hacer. —Encogió los hombros—. Supongo que después de ser envenenado tantas veces por Albafica ya no le teme a nada más, dijo que lo peor que nos podía pasar era que nos encerraras en un ataúd de hielo por idiotas, a él por dejarse arrastrar a mis ideas y a mí por ser preocuparte.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Preguntó tratando de mantenerse tranquilo, aunque la idea de encerrar a Manigoldo no era del todo mala, lo tendría en cuenta—. ¿Qué querías probar con todo esto?

—En verdad lo siento —le sonrió tímidamente—. Pero era necesario, necesitaba saber que realmente estarías bien. Y puedo estar tranquilo, ¡Dégel tu realmente no necesitas de mí! Si yo muero tú puedes…

—¿De esto se trataba? —interrumpió irritado—. ¿Quieres alejarme de ti? Pues, déjame decirte que no lo permitiré. Tú no puedes pedirme que finja que nunca te conocí, que no eres alguien importante, no tienes pruebas que te respalden.

—Pero Dégel, si te lo propones lo puedes lograr —respondió—. Por mucho que los odie, tienes tus libros, puedes dedicarte a tu lectura. Estuviste dos días inmersos en ellos, no necesitas de nadie. Puedes trabajar con cualquiera del resto de la orden. Sería lo mejor para ti, para todos.

Dégel tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Kardia, haciendo que éste lo mirara directamente a los ojos. La temperatura del lugar comenzaba descender y un gesto apenas sutil en el rostro de acuario, imperceptible para el resto pero evidente para el peli azul.

—Escúchame bien, porque necesito que lo comprendas y no me cansaré de repetírtelo — habló firmemente—. Tú no sólo eres mi compañero, representas algo más importante, tanto que eres una extensión de mí y no me importa contra quién o quienes deba enfrentarme pero no me separaré de tu lado y, no dejaré que tu enfermedad sea un impedimento para tenerte a mi lado. Ambos somos caballeros dorados y cualquier día podemos morir en batalla, pero si eso llegara a pasar seremos los dos, juntos. Así que métetelo en la cabeza, no dejaré que me separes de ti.

—Dégel. —susurró el moreno mientras se aferraba al de acuario, terminando acostados en la cama, él encima del otro, ocultando su rostro en el cuello del peliverde. Tenía miedo, pero no el miedo a la muerte, era consciente de que su vida tenía los días contados, por eso no le importaba que pudiese pasar por su vida. Nunca le había importado, se podría decir que nunca había tenido motivos para seguir con vida. Pero desde que Dégel había entrado a su vida, convirtiéndose en alguien importante más que un compañero, era la razón por la que quería seguir viviendo. Por primera vez aspiraba a algo que se le había negado completamente, es por eso que sabía que estaba haciendo mal, mantenerlo a su lado lo condenaba a su sufrimiento.

Si él moría, ¿qué sería de Dégel? Debía asegurarse de que su vida continuaría, quería mostrarle que sería capaz de seguir si él no estaba. Y durante un tiempo sintió alivio al ver que acuario era fuerte, si se lo proponía realmente podría hacerlo, pero cuando vio la preocupación del peliverde, supo que lo había condenado, ambos se habían condenado.

—Lo siento —exclamó mientras depositaba un beso en el cuello de acuario—. Lamento condenarte a sufrir mi destino.

—Kardia —se estremeció al sentir los labios del moreno, rodeo con sus brazos al cuello del otro atrayéndolo aún más a su cuerpo—. No te voy a dejar.

Buscó nuevamente los labios del moreno, sencillamente no podía, no concebía su vida sin él. Le bastaron unos días para sentir la desesperación al no tenerlo cerca, no quería imaginarse si un día despertara y ya no lo estuviera a su lado. No lo permitiría. Kardia era tan indispensable en su vida, era todo lo que poseía, era una extensión de sí mismo.

Años más tarde cuando la guerra santa había iniciado, se encontraban en Bluegard tierra de los caballeros de hielo, la blanca nieve cubría por completo el lugar y el frío le llegaba hasta los huesos, pero se encontraba sonriendo, al fin el momento había llegado, su última misión. Lo sabía, no regresaría al santuario, el trofeo que tanto buscaba se encontraba en ese lugar. Cuando Dégel le pidió que lo acompañara en un inicio se había negado, pero al saber contra quién se enfrentaría no dudo en aceptar, algo en su interior se lo decía, el momento había llegado.

Dégel lo observó por el rabillo del ojo, lo sabía, podía ver en la mirada del otro la emoción y la creciente llama de euforia al poder pelear. Sería la última batalla y así como lo había prometido años atrás no lo dejaría solo, tomó la mano de escorpio entrelazando sus dedos.

Se miraron unos momentos perdiéndose en las mirada del otro, no había necesidad de decir nada palabra alguna, lo sabían. No era un adiós, sólo un _hasta pronto._ Aún ante la mirada expectante de Unity, sólo ellos sabían lo que querían decirse.

—¿Hasta el final? —preguntó el peli azul mientras le sonreía.

—Siempre juntos —respondió tranquilo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Lentamente se fueron adentrándose al lugar, en busca del señor de los mares. Sería la última vez que se verían en esa vida, pero no se arrepentían de nada. Se habían entregado por completo al otro, a sabiendas que en algún momento se volverían a ver y una vez más estarían juntos, pero ahora, tenían una misión que cumplir. Ya después pensarían en como encontrarse.

* * *

Nunca puedo resistirme a la necesidad de escribir de ellos dos y de cáncer y piscis. Son tan geniales *¬* parece que se me hace costumbre subir fincs de ellos en cada capítulo de la Sould Of Gold por cierto ¿qué les pareció? Se nos viene lo bueno en el tercero. Uno sabe que tarde o temprano los reclamos y diferencias aparecerán, pero nunca se está bien preparado, es demasiado pronto... directo a mi corazón. Tengo dos semanas para mentalizarme que una vez más debo ver el enfrentamiento entre Milo y Camus T-T. Comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos son bien recibidos, hasta la próxima.


End file.
